


Aragorn, You Look Terrible!

by Leggy_AragornsElf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Arwen who?, Assumed dead Aragorn (BUT NOT DEAD), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sassy Legolas (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggy_AragornsElf/pseuds/Leggy_AragornsElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts off after Aragorn 'took a little tumble of the cliff'. The ugly orc's words, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aragorn, You Look Terrible!

Legolas POV

"Aragorn!" I called out after failing to find him. My eyes could find him even if he was packed in a crowd of 10 thousand dark haired men.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called out too. I walked past the wounded or dead horses, men and not that I cared- orcs, searching for Aragorn. Filled with worry, I walked up to the cliff and bent to feel the rock to get a trail when I heard the disgusting laugh of an orc. I made my way towards him but Gimli stood over him already, his axe pointed straight at him.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" He shouted.

"He's dead!" The orc spitted out along with saliva and black blood. My stomach fell and I felt bile raise up to my throat. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." He continued.

Anger took over me as I caught him by his armour. "You lie!" I said. He started making choking noises and he finally died to his wounds. I dropped him on the ground as I rushed to the cliff, still not wanting to believe the orc. Theoden stood there already and Gimli too ran up to the cliff. The stream flowed fast whose current would have swept away even a troll. There was not sign of Aragorn. My stomach fell even more if it was possible. I felt a sting in my eye as tears threatened to fall down my cheek. But I couldn't cry. Why should I? Aragorn couldn't die so easily. It would take more than a tumble off the cliff to kill Aragorn, the destined king of Gondor. Lord wouldn't let this happen. All of this just ruined so easily?

Theoden's command interrupted my thoughts.

"Get the wounded on the horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." I couldn't help but stare at Thoeden with anger. What kind of a king had he become. All the great things I had heard of him seemed like mere lies.

"Come." Theoden said as he looked at me but looked away soon, not wanting to meet my eyes. I turned back to look down the cliff Aragorn had tumbled off. The cliff off which my Aragorn had tumbled off. I felt tears starting to blur my vision again, when I felt a hand on shoulder.

"Nothing can happen to him laddie." Gimli said.

"I know."

 

******

 

Aragorn POV

"Woah woah woah. What do you think you are doing." I say with a grin plastered on my face as I fall, my back against the soft mattress of the bed, due to the sudden pining down by a certain, extremely powerful elf. Love and lust shined evidently in the breathtaking blue eyes of Legolas as he pouts a little.

"Why Aragorn? Don't you want a little of this?" He says, continuing to pout.

"This as in?" I say playfully narrowing my eyes as in confusion.

"This." Legolas says as he captures my lips in a kiss but just for a brief second as he moves to kiss my neck. "And this." He adds. He stops and I whimper at the loss of contact and groan in annoyance. He stands in front of me and motions to his body. "So basically all of this. Which, must I add, you'll not be getting once the fellowship sets off. So you will see it but you won't get it. You will want it, but you won't get it."

"Stop this torture and come back to kissing me!" I say pulling him down on top of me and rolling us over so that he is underneath me. His eyes brighten up as he giggles. His blond hair covering a little of his left face. I move his hair aside.

"Why'd you do that for?" Legolas said mischievously. "Cause, you look terrible." I said as I start to kiss his pointy ear. They were always fascinating to me. "Yeah righ-" He says but before he could complete, he let's out a sigh. I continued kissing him as I moved towards his jaw. "I will definitely miss this." I say in between the kisses. "Kissing you like this, holding you, touchin-, Valor everything. Who knows when I will have to chance to do this again. This might even be the last. Who knows what happens to me on the journey-" I say, the last bit with a laugh but I feel a strong force push me off. I look at Legolas who has his eyes narrowed at me.

"And what exactly might happen on this journey! If your talking about you dying then Valor forbid that ever happen. Don't say such things. What would happen to your destiny as king of Gondor? What would happen to me?" He says, hurt visible clearly in his eyes.

"I wasn't taking about death-"

"Yeah right you weren't. Don't ever talk of death. Ever. No one can separate us. Not even death. Valor would have to make you alive again. If not I would die to-"

"No Legolas. Don't say that." I say covering my hand over his mouth to shush him.

"Not the kind of talk I expected during the love making of two of the strongest and most experienced people I knew!" Gimli's voice interrupted us followed by a few snickers from the hobbits.

"Ahh!" Legolas says as I try to get off him but his sudden shoving makes me lose balance causing me to fall flat on the ground.

I open my eyes to see Brego nudging me out of that sweet memory. Brego kneels down as I try to get myself on his back. I am quite wounded but I somehow do manage to climb him as he starts to ride away. Last I remember I had tumbled off a cliff. For most of the ride I was so out of energy that I didn't even know where Brego was heading. But the noise of loud marching suddenly made adrenaline flow through me. I looked up to see a whole army of about 10s of thousands of orcs marching towards Helm's deep.

"Well done, Brego, my friend." I start to ride as fast as I can towards the great fortress of Helm's deep. As I enter into the courtyard I can hear people saying, "he's alive."

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him- You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew." Gimli says on finally making his way towards me and hugs me.

"Bless you laddie!"

"Gimli, where is the king?" I ask.

"I think there is someone else you should meet first."

"Gimli, that can wait." I say, though I really want to meet Legolas as soon as I can because I know he must have been miserable, but we have great danger upon us. That can wait. This thought vanishes as I nearly crash into Legolas. He doesn't show any expression of happiness or shock on his face but his eyes, they show all the relief, worry and happiness I know I would see.

"You're late." He says and then pauses to look at my condition a little closely.

"You look terrible." He continues with his poker face (but not so poker eyes). We both crack up to the stupid reference as we hold each other by hands on each other's shoulder. I wished to kiss him right there or at least hug him, but this wasn't the right time. We had battle upon us. He understood it too. That's why this relationship had lasted this long. Understanding. But also undying love. And a little of, what Legolas would call, 'this' as he motions to himself.


End file.
